School of detention
by lezley'swritterduh
Summary: not realy 终极一班/KO One just had to select a catagory and it was off the top of my head. any way welcome to Detention of as somepeople call it HELL, this place is home to many kadnaped teens the main teen in the story is 16 year old sophie.


Alone. Depression. Angst. These were the emotions of young Sophie as she sits in silence. The others around her were still, eyes on the floor. Number one had told them once before about moving, that was the day when Katie died, leaving only the sixteen of them. The sound of people laughing was coming from the walls number one looked up and waited for a reaction, no one moved. Ashley stood up and ran to the window, that had been sealed shut. Number one stood and pulled the trigger, that was the second one this week that had died trying to escape. "I thought you lot learned the first sixteen times. Nobody moves, nobody dies." the young boy fell to the floor and that was the only sound for another eighteen hours.

Some of the teens were newbie's some of them have been trapped for over a year. Sat in the same position for a hours, in the hard cold plastic chairs. Another eighteen hours went past and number three walked in and whispered to number one. "Take your pick." number one stood up and pointed to ginger. She had always been his favorite. Number three stormed towards ginger and picked her up by her hair and pushed her towards the door. When she was gone he dismissed them to their dorms. Walking down the old school corridors, Sophie could hear Ashley sister crying in her dorm. Their dorms were old, abandoned classrooms, that were considerably big even with six or seven mattresses laying on the floor.

This was were the teens slept with no pillows and no covers. "Catharine please you have to keep quite. Do you want to die to?" Sophie watched as she nodded, the cry's echoed through the room. "Dying is not going to bring back Ashley now is it?" Catharine shook her head slowly. "Ashley was always the one to be stupid" Sophie thought

"he should have known the windows were sealed" Sophie slowly left the room and departed to her own dorm. Her dorm was full of chemicals and sinks and microscopes, giving Sophie and Thomas the impression that it must have been a science classroom in it's glory days. Sophie shared the room with six of the boys, Thomas, David, Scott, Troy, Kevin and Kyle.

Thomas was sat on his mattress watching the sun go down through the crack in the dust filled window, David was starring at the ceiling, Scott was kicking his football against the wall, Troy was listening to his I-pod, Kevin was banging his head against his hands and Kyle was asleep. But all stopped what they were doing when they heard the door open, they watched as Sophie shut the door and carried on where they left off. "Hay Sophie want to listen to some music?" Troy asked Sophie who was now sat on her own mattress. "So what happened? Who was killed? We heard the gun go off!"

Sophie sat in silence before Aaron, a tall boy that had been at the school for much longer than any other, walked into the room. "It's disrespectful to talk about those who have passes on to a better life. Sophie is doing the right thing not telling you." Aaron had always had a crush on Sophie and had stuck up for her all the time. "Were you ease-dropping?" asked Kevin, who had a circular bruise from banging his head out of boredom. "I don't ease-drop! I was listening in on your conversation." Kevin rolled his eyes and carried on bashing his head on the wall. "Hay guys look, a new kid!" Thomas was looking through the crack, out at a black van pulling up, they took turns watching as number two and number four pulled the girl out of the back of the truck.

"pour kid she looks about fifteen to me." Said Scott. Aaron pushed Scott out of the way to take a look for himself. "Yep, I'd say about fifteen." Emily from the lower dorms came into the room. "guys the new girls in my dorm come on!" All nine of them ran down into the smaller room known as English room 1. "Welcome to Detention, but you can call it HELL." Tina said in an antagonizing tone. "Here we sit in a hall all day, and at the end of the day number one chooses one of us lucky boys and girls to have sex with him."

"oh give over Tina you tart." shouted Harry. "So what's your name?" asked Sarah. "My name is Chelsea, and I want to go home!"

"Chelsea, just how old are you?" asked Rosé from a quiet corner. "I'm fifteen." Rosé tutted "You wont last two days here."

"It's true all our new comers are getting younger, the last bunch of fifteens we had all stayed in geography room 4 and now they're all dead" Lauren shouted taking her face from her PSP. "Logan, Lucy, Jack, Wendy. All dead and they were all your age."

"Dear friends, one and all." Aaron whispered holding his crucifix that was around his neck. "Don't forget the students our age from math room 5 guys. Aaron, Elaine, Charlotte, Jamie and Vernon." called out Troy who was sat with Lauren on her mattress.

number two walked into the room. "Back to your seperate dorms you've had your talk!"

end of part one


End file.
